Falling For You
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry's in the great hall when everyone learns of an accident on the quidditch pitch involving one blond Slytherin.  When Draco is close to death's door will Harry admit his feelings?  XXX boyXboy slash later chapters have hot and kinky sex
1. Chapter 1

Harry glared across the table at his two best friends. He was happy for them, it had taken them way to long to figure out what everyone already knew, that they were perfect for each other, but that didn't mean he wanted to see them macking out. He was just starting to feel sick to his stomach when the doors to the great hall were suddenly slammed open. Gregory Goyle stepped into the hall, he was pale and his Quiditched Robes were covered in blood. The whole hall fell silent in shock as Goyle called out, "Professor Snape! We need you and Madam Pomfrey down on the Pitch."

Severus quickly descended from the high table and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Goyle shook his head and said, "Draco was putting Millicent through her paces because she punched Nott in the kidney, he told us not to…"

Goyle looked like he was about to burst into tears, which was something no one had ever seen before. Snape frowned and asked, "What happened?"

Goyle frowned and said, "The Bludger, it was acting all wonky, Draco had it stored away, told us not to mess with it because he thought the spell had been tampered with, he was going to bring it in after… but, we didn't listen. Vince let it out, we wanted to get in some practice… I've never seen anything move so fast, it went straight for Draco. Hit him from below and snapped his broom before slamming into him. He was too far away, no one was close enough…"

Snape stared at Goyle for a moment in shock then asked, "Is he still alive?"

Goyle paled even further and said, "Pansy said he was, said to come get you cause she's won't risk a healing spell, something about spell interaction."

Snape frowned and motioned for Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch to follow him out. The whole hall stayed silent till the doors slammed shut, then the whispers started. Harry glanced at his friends, who looked back at him with wide eyes. He quickly mouthed the words, "Cover for me." Before ducking under the table and his invisibility cloak, he had to know what was going on.

Harry quickly made his way to the pitch, which was quickly darkening. As he came onto the Pitch he heard Pansy, who was kneeling over unconscious Draco, say, "Severus, I don't know what to do, Draco got badly injured over the summer, he's been using a both his mother's family ring and several magical seals. Even without that he's so hit and miss with healing spells, I'm afraid to try anything."

Severus frowned and asked, "Why didn't Draco notify any of the staff, if he was bad off enough to use _that_ ring, he should have at least let Madam Pomfrey or myself take a look at it!"

Pansy ducked her head and said, "He didn't want to get anyone in trouble."

Snape's frown deepened and he quickly got to work helping Madam Pomfrey with Draco's prone form. There was a lot of blood, and if he didn't know better he would have thought Draco was dead. The look on Madam Pomfreys face was a dead give away that Draco was not in good shape, and when Draco started coming to enough to take deep wheezing breaths and to let out low moans of pain, Harry though he might not ever get his stomach to settle down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: So I had some people request that I update this story, it was a lot harder than it sounds because I wrote the first part like FOREVER ago, I don't even remember writing it... but I'm a sucker for requests so here's a secant part and am working on a third_

Harry didn't know why, but he couldn't force himself to head back to Gryffindor Tower. He found himself following a few steps behind Snape and Madam Pomfrey as they floated the still unconscious but now stable Draco Malfoy to the Infirmary. He wanted to watch as Madam Pomfrey continued to work on patching Draco up, without using her wand, but frankly, all the blood was making him a little nauseous. So he sat, just outside of the infirmary, where he could still hear Draco's ragid breathing and Madam Pomfrey's ministrations.

He must have dosed off because when he next opened his eyes, he could just make out the glare of the sun through the far windows as it slowly began to rise. He was just beginning to think the light is what had woken him up when her herd movement from inside the Infirmary. He peeked through the open doorway, and discovered he had the perfect view of a half naked Draco Malfoy who was just beginning to stir. Harry frowned at all the bandages, especially the cast on Draco's arm, and was just beginning to wonder about it when he was distracted by Madam Pomfrey walking over to stand next to Draco's bed.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you have three broken ribs, one of which completely broke off, puncturing your lung. You right arm sustained a compound fracture just above your elbow, you broke your collarbone and you have a severe concussion. The only reason you didn't also break your femur was because of the seals to keep the Hex on your leg from spreading acted as a sort of splint. Your injuries are extensive…"

Draco cleared his throat and croaked out, "No spells."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and said, "I've taken a look at your leg, I'd like to compliment you on the strength of those seals, I didn't even know you could seal a section of your own body off like that and prevent it from sending indicators of pain. How exactly did you come up with it?"

One side of Draco's mouth turned up in a smile as he said, "I improvised, but obviously I miscalculated, the Bludger locked in on it."

Madam Pomfrey frowned and asked, "The Bludger locked in on the seal on your leg?"

Draco shook his head, then stopped, and mange to grit through with a grimace, "It's the injury itself that caused that, I had hoped the seal would block out the energy of the curse… It would have if I wasn't so drained."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide and she said, "That's an active seal? Do you know how dangerous that is, if you cast even one too many spells while having an active Seal, it'll completely deplete your magic, those types of seals could easily do more damage…"

Draco laughed and said, "Have you actual seen my leg? Right now that seal and this ring are the only things keeping the curse from burning me from the inside out."

Madam Pomfrey frowned and her eyes narrowed as she asked, "How exactly did you get hit with such a dark curse?"

Draco, glanced away and said, "It was an accident, that's all I'm saying on the matter."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to press forward but knew that Draco would not budge an inch, so she sighed and asked, "How are you feeling? I gave you some pain potions, but I'm not entirely certain if they will be effective enough."

Draco sighed and said, "I'm fine, can I see my friends?"

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to question him some more, but at that moment, Pansy and Blaise came running into the Infirmary. Harry had just barely managed to step back in time, so as not to get trampled by the hysterical girl. Pansy looked like she was going to fling her arms around Draco, but stopped at the sight of the bandages. She sat at the edge of the bed instead and asked through teary eyes, "How are you feeling? You had those two convinced you were dead. I had to slip them some sleeping potion because they were so upset."

Draco sighed and said, "It's not their fault."

Blaise said, "You're right, it's not their fault. It's mine!"

Draco snarled, "It is no one's fault. It was an accident, no one's at fault here."

Blaise looked down at Draco's leg, and Harry noticed for the first time the large black burn. Blaise looked even more upset at the blackened flesh and said, "But If I hadn't…"

Draco cut him off, "It. Was. An. Accident. Get that through your head! Now if for some reason you still feel guilty then you better buck up and get me all the candy I want from Honeydukes."

Blaise gave a small grin as he said, "You've got such a sweet tooth, if I get you all the candy you wanted you'd get fat."


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Madam Pomfrey had shooed Draco's friends away saying that the boy needed rest. Draco had quickly rolled on his side and closed his eyes so Madam Pomfrey left, probably to get some food, or to rest. Once Madam Pomfrey was indeed gone, Harry was considering leaving, when suddenly Draco sat up.

Harry watched as Draco slowly pushed himself out of bed. Harry then fell in step behind him as he made an agonizingly slow pace out of the infirmary, down a hallway, and then slipped past a statue to go up a staircase Harry had never noticed before. There were about three times where Draco stumbled going up the stairs, and Harry prepared himself to catch him if he did actually fall, but Draco always managed to get his balance and then slowly start the journey again. Finally they got to the top of the stairs, and Harry held in the relieved sigh he wanted to release, because he was so close to Draco, the boy would definitely hear. The little room at the top of the staircase, which must have been a spiral because it went up so high at just a slight angle the whole time, was nothing more than that, a tiny room with a few open windows, it looked like at one point in time it could have been an owlry. Draco glanced behind him, and Harry stilled, thinking maybe his feet were showing, but then Draco just turned and walked into the middle of the room, then knelt down and ran his fingers over a slight indent in the floor. There was a slight rumble, and then a small portion of the floor beyond Draco seemed to move to the side revealing another stairway that lead down.

Draco slowly made his way down the stairs and Harry quickly fell in step behind him, they had only gone a down a little ways when the piece of floor closed above there head, cutting off all light for a moment, then suddenly Harry herd Draco clap his hands and dim red light streamed up from the large open room below. The room was definitely not on his map. With its dim red lights and it's burgundy coaches, it didn't look like the kind of room Draco would appreciate, but then Draco was limping past the room and through a doorway Harry hadn't noticed. Harry felt his mouth go dry as he walked into the room, this one had the same dim red lighting but in the middle of the room was a large king sized bed with black satin sheets that Draco was slipping under. Draco had only barely laid down when his breathing started to even out and he began to drool a little.

Harry smiled, because he had never seen Draco look so adorable, and then he wanted to slap himself because this was Malfoy. Since Draco was asleep and he didn't know how to get out of the room, Harry wondered around and began exploring. Turns out in the living room there was a stairway leading down that led to a dining room and a kitchen, and another stairway led down to a library, a Library that could probably put the actual library to shame just by its size. Harry smiled as he picked out a book that looked like it was very well used, and opened it to a random page. He had only just started to read the first line when suddenly the lines that formed the words began to move and when Harry blinked the words had turned into images that slowly grew more and more detailed. Harry was so fascinated with it that it took till the image started coloring into, that it was the image of two naked guys, and one of them had their dick up the other guys ass.

Harry slammed the book closed and blushed crimson, but then after a few minutes of silence, he opened the book up to the first page, and this time the image was of the two men walking into a bedroom fully clothed. Slowly, page by page they began to take their clothes off, and then once they were both naked, they began to touch each other, one tweaked the other nipple, one fondled the others cock. Then the two men where kissing and one was pushing the other down and his fingers where pushing into his hole, and by the time Harry got the page he must have been on when he first opened the book, he was hard as a rock. He kept turning the pages and watched as each image showed in great detail as the one man thrust in, then pulled out, only to thrust in again. Finally both the men came and then, without pulling out, the man on top wrapped his arms around the one on bottom and they closed their eyes, and that was it, that was the end of the book, and damn it Harry wanted more.

Harry, slowly put the book bag, and then with a smiled and a crossed of his fingers pulled out another one, and flipped it open to the middle. His jaw dropped at the image that eventually formed. It was one thing for Draco to have the one book with images of two men having gay sex, but this image made it clear that if these books where Draco's there was no way Draco wasn't interested in men. The image was again of two naked guys getting ready to have anal sex, but this time the guy on bottom was chained spread eagle on the bed with a ball gag in his mouth. Harry quickly discovered that all the books on that row where of two men on a bed, a bed that looked slightly familiar. It wasn't till Hary grabbed a book from the next row and opened it up that he realized why. He quickly went through all the books on that bookcase and yes, he had been right in his guess. The bottom shelf every book had two or sometimes even more guys having sex in a living room, with red burgundy coaches. The shelf above that had two or sometimes three men having sex in what looked to be a dining room, but the chairs were missing. The third shelf was a bedroom, and the bed had black sheets. There was no mistaking it, all the images where set in the room upstairs.

Harry had started to get a little irked, thinking that Draco was having sex with all these different men in these secret rooms, but then he took a closer look at the images and realized something. In all the images, only the man on bottom ever had a drawn in face, and the man looked an awful lot like Draco. The more Harry thought about the more he was sure, these were all fantasies Draco had had, but they had never actually happened. It was with that thought and a small grin that he sauntered back up the stairs to check on Draco. He paused in shock when a very rumpled Draco came wandering into the kitchen. Harry watched in fascination as Draco maneuvered around the kitchen with his eyes where almost completely closed. He pulled out a frying pan from a cupboard then went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and milk and a bag with strips of bacon. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he never in a million years thought Draco would even know what a stove was used for, and now he was watching as Draco made scrambled eggs and bacon with the ease of one who did it all the time.

When Draco had finished cooking he turned the stove off and opened a cabinet with dishes in it. Draco's hand paused over the plates and he asked in a gruff voice, "Would you like a plate, Potter?"

Harry froze, his eyes went wide and he was about to panic when Draco said, "I have wards on this place, they told me the secant you stepped in behind me. I can hear your stomach growling form here; I promise I didn't poison it."

Draco sighed when Harry didn't answer, but grabbed two plates anyway and covered them with the eggs and bacon before slowly walking over to the dinning room and setting one plate down in front of one chair he went around to the other side and set his own plate there before taking a seat and grabbing one of the rolled up napkins that Harry had thought was for decoration, Draco unrolled it to reveal several pieces of silverware. Draco selected the fork and then quickly began digging into his food.

Harry stood on the edge of the room for a minute, till his stomach let out a loud growl, then he carefully took of his cloak, folded it into the fold of his arm and had a seat across from Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

The food was delicious, and Harry dug in. The room was silent other then the sound of them eating. Finally Draco finished his food and touched at his lips with his napkin and looking up at Harry with confused eyes he asked, "Why where you following me?"

Harry nearly choked on a piece of bacon. He had to summon himself a glass of water before he could manage to breath, but he still didn't know exactly how to answer that question. Draco just sat there, patiently waiting an answer. Finally Harry said, "Goyle came into the great hall last night, screaming for Snape, said that he was needed on the pitch and that you had gotten hurt. I was just curious, so I went to see if it was true, and you looked as if you where dead, so I wanted to be sure you were alright, and I overheard you conversation and it just made me more curious and I was finally going to leave when you got up, and I knew you had to be up to something so I followed you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the rushed breathless explanation, and then he sighed and said, "You've sort of got me in a predicament here Potter. This is my secret sanctuary, no one but me knows this place exists, not even an enchanted map of Hogwarts would show this room. It's designed to be self sufficient, with a restocking charm on the refrigerator, the food cabinet and the water tank, and a magical generator that could power the entire United States, this place was designed for me to wait out the war."

Harry gaped like a fish, he had no idea what to say to that, but luckily he didn't have to say anything because Draco continued, "Now that you've seen it, I'm afraid I'm not sure what to do. If I let you leave, then this place is no longer a secret, but if I don't let you leave, Dumbledore will panic when his golden boy is reported missing and start a search of the castle. His searching spells will not locate you, but to be safe he'll manually search the entire castle, he probably won't find the entrance but even if he does it will only open to my magical signature, so there is no way he can get in here. The real problem will be when Dumbledore discovers I'm missing to. People will assume I kidnapped you and stole you away to give to the Dark Lord. Which brings up the other problem, the war won't end as long as your locked up in here, and although I do love it in here I do not want to spend the rest of my life with you as my only human contact, so I can't make you stay."

Harry again didn't know what to say, so he just sat in silence for a moment, and sure enough Draco spoke again, "I can't obliviate you. One, I don't have my wand, and two, Snape and Dumbledore put guards around your mind, so an attempt like that would only backfire. Although you are a Gryffindor, I still wouldn't trust a promise to keep this place silent unless it was an actual oath, but even then your occlemancy walls are so terrible that when you have your lesson with Snape, my secret will be revealed. So I'm back to where I started and I have no idea what to do."

Draco sighed and said, "I guess you can stay in the guest bedroom for now."

Harry frowned and said, "You're seriously think you can just keep me here?"

Draco let out a tired yawn and said, "I don't think I can, I know I can."

Draco stood up and grabbed his and Harry's plate and walked back into the kitchen and began washing the plates in the sink. Harry took a few minutes to gather up his dropped jaw, then with anger beginning to raise his heartbeat he ran into the kitchen brandishing his wand and said, "I have my wand, I could curse you and make you let me out."

Draco set the washed of plated on the rack to dry and grabbed a towel to dry his hands before turning to Harry and saying with a serious expression, "Go ahead, try and curse me."

Harry was so angry that he sent a stinging hex at Draco, just to prove he could, but then yelped when the hex turned and hit him instead. Draco smirked and said, "This place was designed to protect me, foremost and itself secant, it's got stronger blood protection magic than even Malfoy Manor, if you try to use a small hex on me, it'll send it back on you, if you try to use something more serious like the killing curse, the room will temporarily suspend your magic for somewhere between an hour to a day. If you try to use a blasting hex or something to either get out of the place or to send the ceiling crashing down on me, your magic will be nullified for a week."

Harry smiled and evil grin and said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes I have, now…"

Before Draco could finish that sentence Harry tackled him to the ground. Draco let out a painful wheeze and Harry quickly pinned his hands with one hand and his legs with his own. Draco squirmed and made a small attempt to get free before relaxing and saying, "I don't think you have what it takes to actually physically harm me."

Harry only smiled wider and said, "You know I took a look around, while you had your little nap, checked out a few books."

Draco's eyes went wide for a secant before he managed to shutter his emotions and say, "Oh, really, I didn't think you were the reading type."

Harry just grinned and ground down his erection on Draco's hip as he said, "Oh, I'm not, but what I found was so interesting, I couldn't help but take an interest."


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Okay, if you didn't pick up on this already, this is rated M and is slash Boy X Boy, if you didn't pick that up from the title and summary alone, then you should have picked it up when Harry found the naught books, but just in case you didn't pick up on that, I'm saying it now, if you don't like it, well then I just got to wonder why the F you are reading it This should be rated X for Sex. Anywho, I like reviews. _

Harry felt a rush of excitement at Draco's gasp of shock. Draco glanced down, noticing for the first time that Harry was rock hard. Harry shifted, pinning both Draco's hands more securely above his head with one hand he trailed the other hand down his arms and over his neck till he got to the top button of Draco's shirt and popped it open.

Draco snarled, "Potter what the…" But Harry cut him off with his lips. Draco gasped and Harry quickly used the opening to invade Draco's mouth. As his tongue explored Draco's wet cavern his knee came up and gently pressed against Draco's crotch. Draco let out a little moan, and Harry grinned at the feel of Draco's slowly hardening erection. That seemed to be all it took to bring Draco to life, while before he had just been passive, to surprised or confused to do anything, now he was withering beneath Harry, grinding his hips down to get more pressure on his cock, arching his back up to get more contact, his tongue no longer lay lit a wet mass but wrapped around Harry's in a duel for dominance.

Harry grinned and began to quickly undo the rest of the buttons on Draco's shirt, then Halfway through he got frustrated and just ripped it off, then paused. He pulled back, away from the kiss and looked down at Draco chest and winced. He had completely forgotten in his excitement that Draco was just in the hospital wing, but looking down at the bruised and battered flesh, and the line of tiny stitches where Madam Pomfrey had cut him open, he couldn't not remember. Draco groaned and said, "Fucking Gryffindor's to noble for your own fucking good. If you're not going to actually continue doing what we were just doing get the fuck off me."

Harry frowned and said, "Are you really alright? It looks like it hurts and Madam Pomfrey said you had a whole bunch of broken bones."

Draco snorted and said, "Yeah I did have some broken bones, but between the potions, which have already pretty much healed all the breaks, and the pain potions, I feel pretty awesome and fairly frustrated because you stopped."

Harry felt a bit relieved but he still stared at the dark bruises and asked, "You sure?"

Draco looked pissed as he opened his mouth to let out a curse in reply, but the curse never quite made it past his lips because suddenly Harry's lips were on him again, his tongue running along the roof of his mouth. Draco gasped when Harry caught his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then moaned when Harry positioned himself so that their erections ground together. When Harry pulled out of the kiss long enough for Draco to catch his breath and to leave a string of love bights along his pale neck, Draco gasped out, "Pants, off."

Harry grinned and as he roughly bit Draco's nipple, he said, "Oh no, pet, you are not the one in control."

Draco gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure, and then, Harry nearly dropped his jaw in shock when Draco gasped out, "Please… please Harry."

Harry felt his erection harden impossibly further at the sound, he had never realize just how hot Draco's voice was. Harry licked Draco's nipple and said, "That's better, pet." Harry licked a path to Draco's other nipple and used his hand to slip Draco's pants down, but he didn't actually touch his erection. Draco moaned and Harry said, "Beg, and I might just give you what you want."

Draco groaned, and gasped out, "Please, please touch me, I want to come."

Harry bit Draco's nipple and said, "You won't come without permission, and only after I do."

Draco moaned said, "Oh Merlin, yes! Please Harry, fuck me!"

Harry grinned, that was the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life. He licked Draco's nipple and asked, "You want me to fuck you?"

Draco nodded his head and gasped out, "Yes, please."

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hands and said, "If you really want me to fuck you, you bet use that pretty mouth of yours to get me wet."

Draco's eyes shuttered and Harry could see his dick throb in excitement. Harry grinned and quickly used the tattered remains of Draco's shirt to tie his hands to the bottom of the oven, because having Draco tided down and at his mercy was even hotter than having him beg. Once Harry was sure Draco couldn't move his hands he fell back on his knees and started removing his own clothes. Draco's eyes were wide and Harry was surprised at the lust in those eyes as Draco gazed over him, drinking in every inch of his sculpted form. When Harry pulled his boxers off to reveal his weeping erection, Draco licked his lips, and Harry smirked and said, "Open up, pet."

Draco quickly did as he was told and Harry quickly moved forward and positioned his cock to touch those sweet lips that were still red from their kiss earlier. Draco opened his mouth wide and that was all Harry needed before he shoved in, only pausing for a moment when he hit the back of Draco's throat. He grinned when instead of gagging Draco just swallowed him deeper. And then Harry was moaning because Draco's nose was in his pubes, and his cock was surrounded in wet warmth. He could have stayed like that, buried in Draco's throat, forever, but Draco let out a little whimper. Realizing Draco couldn't breath Harry pulled out giving Draco a secant to breathe before shoving back in again.

Harry had been planning on waiting, wanting to wait till he was inside Draco to come, but this was so hot that he knew even if he did come he would be hard again in a secant, and Draco was moaning which was only making the whole thing better, so after several minutes of thrusting in and out of Draco's mouth, he fisted Draco's hair and with one last deep thrust, he came right down Draco throat.

Draco swallowed every last drop and when Harry started to pull out, Draco whimpered and licked up the last few drops before Harry could pull fully away. Harry slumped to the side as he tried to catch his breath, and closed his eyes in bliss as Draco continued to lick at his softening erection, until finally it began to harden again. Harry opened one eye and asked, "How many guys have you done this with?"

Draco jerked like Harry had punched him in the gut, and pulling away from Harry's hardening erection he said, "That's a very personal question."

Harry frowned and said, "Answer the question."

Draco glared daggers and said, "It's none of your fucking business whether I've fucked one or even fifty guys."

Harry growled in anger and frustration, he could see it now, in his mind. He could see Draco doing this with dozens of faceless men, using that mouth on them then letting them fuck him till he couldn't even walk. Harry felt his blood boil as he climbed between Draco's legs, using his hands to spread him till it was probably almost painful. Draco groaned and moaned when Harry's hand brushed over his erection. Harry glared at the drop of pre-come, how many other guys had made Draco come? The thought made him reach over to his pants and he quickly found and locate one of the rubber bands he carried around in his pocket. They came in handy, he could send them flying at people or could snap Ron with them, he could even use them for more practical purposes, like that one time the strap to his bag broke he had used one of these to hold it together till he could get Hermione to fix it. Now he wrapped it around that base of Draco's cock, he had said Draco wouldn't come without his permission, and he meant it.

Draco had been silent, till Harry wrapped the damn thing a secant time around his cock, painful cutting off any chance he had at release, "Fuck Potter, is that really necessary?"

Harry's response was to pull back a section of the rubbed and let it snap back into place, before saying, "Watch you're tone, I'm in control."

Draco yelped, and Harry felt some of his anger dissipate when Draco fell back into his role, "I'm sorry! Please, Harry… please let me come, I'm so close."

Harry's response was to flip Draco onto his stomach and roughly push one finger into Draco's ass, without any warning. Draco practically came off the floor, arching back as he bit his lip and tried to hold back what might have been a scream. Harry quickly made work of preparing Draco, and by the time he had gotten two fingers into him, Harry was painfully hard. He decided that that was enough lifting Draco's hip, he aligned himself up, and forced his way in. It was tight, so tight it was almost painful, like a tightly clenched fist. It wasn't till Harry was half-way in that he realized it was too tight, he wasn't even sure he could get it all the way in. He was about to pull out when Draco arched his back, and that felt so good, Harry couldn't take it anymore, and even though it was painfully tight he pushed through anyway. It was worth it when he was buried balls deep into that hot warmth, hotter than Draco's mouth.

Harry took a secant to catch his breath, before pulling out and slamming back in. It felt so good, like he had died and gone to heaven. So he gripped Draco's hips harder as he did it again and again, over and over, slowly he started speeding up the rhythm, going faster and faster, getting more and more friction, until finally with a yell he came deep inside Draco. He collapsed, spent, draped a crossed Draco's back. It was several moments before he notice the coiled tension, and as he pulled out his eyes went wide at the sight of the red and white liquid coating his cock. Shit, he felt like such a bastard, not only had he come twice, but he hadn't let Draco come, and he had been kind of brutal in taking his own pleasure. He half expected Draco to start cursing him the secant he rolled him onto his back, but felt his gut wrenched away from his body when he got a look at Draco's tear streaked face.

Harry immediately thought, 'Oh shit, I really hurt him,' and asked, "Draco, are you okay?"

Draco made a little whimpering noise as he opened his eyes and asked, "Merlin, Potter, please take that fucking thing off before it takes my dick off."

Harry looked down and snorted in relief, obviously Draco wasn't hurt and had actually enjoyed the treatment, or ells he wouldn't be even harder than before Harry had started fucking him.


	6. Chapter 6

**This Is NOT a chapter!**

I have decided that if I get one more mean review, with nothing nice in it I will end the story, whatever it is. I have been going through and I have gotten way to many mean reviews where people tell me everything that is wrong with the story and don't even let me know they like it! I've had people criticize my spelling, my grammar, my punctuation, my facts, the way I portrayed the characters, random lines they didn't understand, my facts, My actual writing style, my poor editing skills, you name it. So that's it, if I get one more review where someone tells me they don't like something, anything in the story, without at least saying they like the story itself, I will cut that story off. I understand constructive criticism, but really a lot of the reviews I'm getting aren't constructive, they are mean. I'm doing this on my own time. I love writing fan fiction, love putting it out there so people can read it, but if all I'm getting is mean reviews than I won't do it anymore. To those few who gave nice reviews THANK YOU, to those who gave mean reviews stop reading my stuff and go F yourself.

**NO MORE BAD REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Okay, so when I first wrote this story, I was planning for it to be a cutesy little love story, where Harry only realizes he loves Draco after seeing him all beat to hell, obviously this story has gone in a completely different direction and frankly it's sort of run away with me so no guarantee as to where it is headed. I apologize if I mislead any of you readers, it was not intentional. I really meant for this to be a sweet little love fic. But it was just not to be. I will of course have some sweetness later on, because you know that's how I roll. Also warning, there are mentions of MPREG. Please Review and Enjoy:_

Harry grinned down at Draco and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

Draco groaned and asked in a whining voice, "Are you ever going to let me come?"

Harry, now that he knew for sure he hadn't actually done something horrible, fell back into the dominant voice he had used previously and said, "Beg for it, and I might."

Draco groaned, more tears flowed down his face as he said, "Please Harry, please let me come, I beg you, please!"

Harry smiled and said, "Mmmm, good boy, keep it up, I want to hear you scream."

Draco did scream after Harry pulled the rubber band off and took him into his mouth, he had barely taken him into his mouth when Draco came screaming his name. Harry gagged a little before swallowing, then smiled, he hadn't realized how quite Draco had been while he fucked him. He definitely liked it better when Draco was load, in fact next time he would definitely have to let Draco come first, just so that he could come while hearing him scream like that. Yes, he defiantly wanted a repeat performance. In fact he wouldn't mind doing this sort of thing with Draco every day, especially if it was always this good.

Draco groaned and said, "Fuck Potter, are you always so rough?"

Harry frowned as he reached up to untie Draco, the frown disappeared when Draco added under his breath, "It's fucking hot and all but a guy can only take so much rough sex before he fucking breaks."

Harry laughed and asked, "Seriously, are you alright? You're bleeding."

Draco rubbed his wrists and glanced down at the small trickle of blood escaping his hole, he glanced up at Harry's concerned face and broke into laughter, "Oh Merlin, you're seriously worried about a little blood." At Harry's raised eyebrow he added, "Look it's fine, it happens if I haven't used it in a long time."

Harry frowned and said, "Are you sure, that's a lot of blood?"

Draco pushed himself awkwardly to his feet with a wince and said, "Yeah, it's fine. Want to take a shower or a bath?"

Harry was still sputtering silently in shock so Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom, which Harry hadn't really explored, and was surprised to find it put the perfects bathroom to shame. Draco left him in the doorway and started up the giant bath, which filled so fast Harry knew a lot of magic was in play. Draco wasted no time and slipped into the steaming water. When Harry stayed in the doorway just staring at the clear water, Draco snorted and said, "Potter, we just had some pretty decent sex, are you seriously going to be shy now?" When Harry just glared Draco rolled his eyes and tapped one of the knobs, which seemed to spray bubbles onto the surface. Then Draco leaned back into a cushion and said, "I'll even keep my eyes closed, not that you've got anything I haven't seen before."

After a few seconds Harry bit his lips, shucked the rest of his clothes and climbed into the tub on the opposite side as Draco. After a long silence he asked, "What if I had really hurt you? What if I do? Wouldn't that ruin your plan?"

Draco snorted and said, "The thought of doing serious damage to me may have crossed your mind but you never planned to put it in action or the wards would have knocked you out. I must say, I never took you for the type to like rough sex, let alone with a submissive _guy_, but I promise I'm not complaining. Might have been the best sex I'll ever have, if everything goes according to plan."

Draco's face was a grimace, and Harry couldn't stop himself from asking, "And what is this plan that will keep you from having good sex?"

Draco slit one eye open, as if to asses Harry, before closing it again and saying, "Wait out the war, and when the smoke has settled and my father has wound up either in prison or in hiding, I'll clean up the Malfoy name as best as I can all while finding a suitable pureblood wife to settle down with and have a heir and a spare to carry on the Malfoy name. I'll be more lenient with my children of course, and I'll let them decided for themselves what house is best, and I'll be proud of them no matter what they do."

Harry frowned and said, "But your gay."

Draco snorted and said, "Trust me Potter, even if the whole world falls apart, I'm sure I can find plenty of suitable women who would not mind being, as the muggles say, my beard. Pansy already put forth a potion, but frankly the girls too much like a sister, and I couldn't try and pretend she was someone else long enough to touch her let alone put a seed in her, so the whole reason for a marriage would be moot."

Harry frowned and said, "I don't think I could marry a girl just to have kids."

Draco shrugged then said, "Well you could always adopt, or if you get a life partner there are spells that allow a man to become pregnant. They've come quite a long way, Pansy's cousin, nice block, had two kids that way and Pansy said with all the modern spells and such it's actually less painful than if a girl where to give birth without the aid of a pain potion. It's really quite fascinating, how the potion and spell interact to make the magical pregnancy more bearable, but alas all my ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they knew I even considered that as an option."

Harry felt like he had just had the rug pulled out from under him, "And how does a block get pregnant?"

Draco snorted and said, "Normally it only happens naturally, without the aid of several potions, if a couple bonds, and I mean on a magical level. Supposedly Merlin was the result of such a union, but that is very rare indeed."

Harry felt his gut clench, "And how does a couple… bond?"

Draco smirked and asked, "What, you planning to go have a fleet of little Potters now that you know you don't have to have a pussy involved?" Harry glared at Draco, who just snorted again and said, "You ever been to a muggle wedding? It kind of happens like that. The two partners swear oaths to each other, the content of the oaths isn't that big a deal, the big deal is when the partner's magic interacts, and then they consummate the marriage and boom, baby, but if you want to have a healthy pregnancy with a happy ending, you're going to need some good potions on hand. Anyway, Potter, back to the more important topic, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry frowned at the change of topic, but then his mind drifted back to those damn books and he found himself wading over to Draco, who was staring at him with a dirty smirk on his face, like he had been hoping for that reaction.


End file.
